One hell of a camping trip
by Myrthe95
Summary: The Cullens on a school campingtrip... What can go possibly wrong? The answer is simple: Everything! I can only say one thing more... revenge... lots and lots of revenge... Summary is bad but please give it a chance.
1. Me? Camping? Are you sure?

**Hi! Instead of writing another drama story I figured I write a comic now. I hope you'll like it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters... I just made them crazy and send them to a camp.**

* * *

**Me? Camping? Are you sure?**

Alice and I were walking on the parking lot, heading to our first class.

"Alice!" I whined.

"Bella" She replied drily.

"What's going to happen?" I demanded.

"You'll see". She said with a little smirk on her face.

God! She has been acting like this all week since she had that premonition. I asked Edward multiple times what was going on in that mind of hers but Alice is very good at hiding her thoughts from him.

"I see you in the gym!" Alice sang before running away to her next class.

"Evil little pixie". I murmured.

Edward was waiting for me in front of the Biology classroom.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked worriedly. He was focusing on my eyes and tried to read them since he couldn't read my thoughts. Which I was thankful for.

"I hate your sister". I grumbled.

"Don't worry, Alice told me that you will find out today". He soothed me.

"Well… she must hurry up because I don't think that I will survive another hour".

"I-is this thing on?" Ms Cope's voice said through the speakers. She coughed ones and continued.

"Can all the juniors and seniors please come to the gym? Thank you".

"Well… it looks like we don't have any Biology today". Mr. Banner said happily, grabbed his books and leaved the classroom.

Edward took my hand and together we walked out of the classroom. Suddenly Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Alice let something slip". He smiled but that smile soon turned into a grimace.

"What?" I asked again. God how I hate being human!

"I can't tell you what it is, sorry. It looks like you have to wait a little while longer". He apologized.

I frowned and placed my hands angrily on my hips. "She's threatening the Volvo, isn't she?"

Edward looked guilty at me.

"Edward, please!" I begged. "If it is so bad that I will have a heart attack I rather have it here than through the meeting".

Edward sighed but spoke anyways. "We're all going-"

But before he could finish that sentence he was tackled by his evil little sister.

"No!" She screamed.

"Alice". I protested. "Couldn't you wait for two seconds… he was just about to tell me".

Edward was struggling beneath little Alice but she had him pinched to the ground.

"Alice! Get off of me!" Edward complained.

"Not until you swear not to tell her!" Alice screamed.

"Fine". He growled. "I promise that I will not tell her".

Alice sighed in relieve and let Edward go.

"Alice, you ruined my shirt!" Edward whined.

"Sorry but it was a case of live and death". She said with a pleased smile.

Edward groaned while he looked down at his used to be white button down shirt.

"Oh stop whining I'll buy you a new one!" Alice said while grabbing my hand and pulling me to the gym.

"Come on! This is not the time to be fashionably late!" Alice chirped.

I sighed and let Alice pull me to the gym while Edward followed us on a short distant, still grumbling about his shirt.

When we finally entered the gym everybody was staring at us. I felt my head started to flush. Coach Clapp coughed, demanding the attention.

"Why are you late?!"

"I'm sorry sir but I had to learn Edward a lesson". Alice shot Edward a glare.

Everybody was staring at my Edward and his ruined shirt.

"What happened to you?" Coach Clapp gasped.

"She jumped on me". Edward said coolly, obviously not bothered by the fact that his brothers were almost choking from laughing.

"Oh... well. Have a seat".

We sat down next to the rest of the Cullens and Rosalie of course went to sit somewhere else because she was afraid that her outfit would be ruined if she sat next to Edward and his muddy shirt.

I looked at Alice who was jumping on her seat in excitement.

"We have a surprise for you all... you all have to go unless it's an emergency". Coach Clapp warned us.

Alice couldn't hold it anymore. "Come on, man!" She yelled through the gym.

Jasper immediately started to send Alice calming waves to keep her under control.

"Thank you miss Cullen". Coach Clapp said with a frown. "We're all going camping!"

I gasped in shock.

"I can't go camping... I could get myself killed". I whispered in horror while thinking about all those branches and rocks.

"Don't worry, love. I'll protect you". Edward murmured in my ear and my heart instantly started to misbehave.

"Yeah, Bells. If you see a grizzly bear somewhere I'll be happy to help you". Emmett grinned, showing his white sharp teeth.

"We've already made a list of who will be sharing a tent". Coach Clapp continued.

We all listened patiently.

Names were called and some people were happy and some people not at all.

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale". Alice clapped her hands in excitement.

"Bella Swan and Angela Weber". Thank god it's Angela! I was starting to get afraid that I might have to share a tent with somebody I didn't like.

Edward suddenly stiffened in his seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"You cannot be serious". Edward whispered.

Before I could ask what he meant Coach Clapp said the next names.

"Edward Cullen... and Mike Newton". Somewhere in the gym Mike stood up and started to protest.

"Why him! From everybody on this school it had to be a Cullen! And not just a Cullen! Edward freaking Cullen!" Mike yelled.

"Mr. Newton! Sit down!" Coach Clapp commanded. Mike sat down and pouted.

"And wipe that pout of your face! This could be a perfectly opportunity for you and Mr. Cullen to become friends". Coach Clapp... the optimism. There was no way in hell that Edward and Mike could be friends… ever.

Behind me you could hear Emmett and Jasper's booming laugh.

"Can I please continue now, gentleman". Coach Clap shot them a glare and they stopped immediately.

"Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale".

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled while giving Jasper a high five.

Coach Clapp moved on to the next names.

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory". I heard the two girls squeak in excitement.

The list ended and Coach Clapp started to explain the rules.

"Guys and girls may not sleep in the same tent. If you do so you will be punished... the rest of the week kitchen duties". Coach Clapp warned us.

I turned around and saw Emmett wink at Rosalie.

I know what they'll be doing every night.

Poor Edward looked sick when he heard Emmett's thoughts.

"We'll be leaving Friday March the 16th at 4 pm. It's a short 3 hours walking -" That's when all the girls started to protest.

"WALKING?!" Everybody screamed and I think I was the loudest.

Edward was having trouble hiding his laugh.

"Yes, WALKING!" Coach Clapp yelled and made us shut up. "Come on, people! Fresh air is good for you!"

Alice didn't seemed to be happy about it as well. She probably had planned to bring all her Jimmy Choo's to the camping trip.

"Since we are walking you can only bring limited luggage. The tents, sleeping bags and mattresses will come with the bus so you don't have to carry it all". I let a huge sigh of relieve.

"There will be no alcohol. Every person who brings alcohol will immediately be send home and suspended from school".

"Now, I will give you a form which explains all the rules to you and the information you need. Have a good day!" We all stood up and went to get a form. Everybody was babbling enthusiastic about the camping trip, besides me. I wasn't looking forward to it.

Alice walked over to Coach Clapp and started arguing about the amount of luggage she could bring.

"Coach Clapp, please!" She begged.

"Alice, how many shoes are you planning to bring?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see uhm... at least high heels for every outfit so that means that I have to bring 28 pairs of shoes..." She said with a dead serious tone.

"How about rain boots?" Coach Clapp asked.

"Iel! I'm not going to wear those ugly things!" She whined.

"Alice! You have to bring those, especially since the weather forecast said that it is going to rain nonstop that week!"

"So?" She asked, clearly not understanding where he was going with this.

"You're planning to walk three hours through the woods with your high heels on?" He asked a bit stunned.

"Well… yeah". She said with a tone that said 'duh'.

Coach Clapp sighed. "You know what, Alice? I have to go to class now… bring as many clothes to the camping trip as you like… but you have to carry them all". He said hoping that this would change her mind.

"Aah! Thank you Coach Clapp!" She squeaked while giving him a huge hug.

Coach Clapp coughed. "Yeah, sure. No problem, Alice".

Alice let him go and ran over to where we were standing.

"Bella, after school I'll pick you up and we'll go shopping!" Alice sang before running away to her next class.

I turned to Edward in horror.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"You're not going to let me go, right?" I begged. "I c-can't go shopping with Alice. That's going to be the death of me". I started to whine.

"It's not that bad". He soothed me.

I gasped. "Not that bad? Excuse me, when was the last time Alice took you shopping?"

"That's a long time ago. Alright maybe you are in danger with my little sister". He admitted.

"My sentiments exactly!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air in frustration.

"I'm sorry but you probably need to go shopping anyways… you don't own any camping stuff".

I groaned. "You suck at protecting me". I grumbled.

Edward chuckled and took my hand.

"We probably should go back to our next class". I turned around and found out that we were the only ones left in the gym.

"What if I want to stay here?" I asked.

"I thought you hated the gym". Edward asked with a raised eyebrow while circling his arms around my waist.

"That depends on the company". I said with an innocent smile.

"And am I being good company for you?" He asked with that crooked smile I loved.

"Yes… I think you're very-" kiss "very-" kiss "very good company". I said with a smile.

"Hey! You two! Cut it out!" Our Math teacher, Mr. Varner said from the other side of the gym.

Edward chuckled and took my hand again. Together we walked to our next class. Math.

The hours were passing very slowly… the only thing that kept me from falling asleep was Edward. He nudged me gently every time I was threatening to fall asleep. I had slept so bad last night. That's because of Alice… I was thinking all night about what Alice her premonition might have been. When the bell finally rang I could barely stand anymore so Edward let me lean all my weight on him. I fought to keep my eyes open but eventually I just gave it up.

"What's wrong with her?!" Alice demanded when we were standing next to Edward's Volvo.

"She's tired, Alice. She barely slept last night... I think it's best that you two won't shop today". No shopping! Yeah! Inside my head I started dancing and clapping.

"Nonsense... she can sleep in the car on our way to Seattle". Alice said determined.

"Alice... the way you drive we'll be there in five minutes". I mumbled.

"I will drive very slowly then". She said with an impatient voice. "Now... give her to me, Edward".

"Don't leave me Edward". I whined in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, love but I'm afraid that I can't help you with this".

"I already said this but I will say this again... you suck at protecting me, Edward". I mumbled with a frown on my forehead.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see you tonight". Edward said.

Before I could protest Alice had lifted me up and carried me to her car.

"Alice don't you think people will think it's a little strange that I'm being carried by you".

"No... Bella there's nobody out here anymore". Ooh.

I heard her car door open and she put me on the passenger seat.

She went to sit into the driver seat and started the car.

"I just got a premonition again and this is going to be one hell of a camping trip". She said before I drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

**This was chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I need your help... if you have any ideas for a good prank or good truth or dare questions please let me hear your thoughts because the next chapters will be all about revenge... lots and lots of revenge.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Myrthe95**


	2. Shop till you drop

**Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm so clumzy I spilled milk all over my laptop and it just crashed! So I'm now secretly behind my mother's laptop, working on this story because I love you guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas!!! It really helped me a lot and I'm planning to use a lot of your brilliant ideas!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Shop till you drop**

"Ooh! I love this shop!" Alice squeaked when she entered yet another store. After a couple of hours shopping with Alice I lost counting.

I was walking with five bags on each hand.

"Alice… I can't hold this anymore". My knees were starting to shake of the weight I had to carry.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise this will be the last shop we'll enter". She promised.

"Yeah, but you said that about the last eight though". I complained.

"Ok… how about this, After this shop we'll walk to the car-" Ooh I like were this is going! "And dump the bags in it so that we can continue shopping!" No!

I groaned annoyed. "Alice, the camping trip only last one week not a month!"

"A girl never has enough clothes, Bella". Alice said it like it was a fact. I knew better. I swear that girl is addicted to this shopping thing.

"Hmpf". Was my brilliant answer.

"Ooh Bella! This will look so gorgeous on you!" She squeaked and started jumping up and down. It was too late… Alice was unstoppable when she started to jump. I sighed. Here we go again.

I let her torture me for another hour and then we walked back to the car.

"Dump your bags in here". She opened the door and threw her bags in one movement in there.

I stumbled over to the car and dumped the bags (with a lot of trouble!) in the back as well.

The pressure was off of my legs and I immediately felt better.

"Come on!" Alice squeaked and grabbed my hand, pulling me with here.

"Alice don't you think I have enough clothes now?" I whined.

"This is not for you, silly. We're going to buy Edward a new shirt or else he'll strangle me". She said simply.

"Ooh". I replied.

We entered a big men clothes store and I looked in awe at all the sweaters that I couldn't wear anymore because Alice had stolen them all and probably burned them or something.

"You stay here! I'll go buy Edward a shirt!" She turned around before I could answer.

Alice came back soon with the same white button down shirt she ruined from Edward.

After she had paid for the shirt we drove to a little Italian restaurant and I ate dinner.

Finally we drove back to the Cullen's mansion and I was greeted warmly by Edward.

"How was the shopping trip, love?" He asked while circling his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe you made me go with her". I grumbled.

He chuckled.

"Alice called your dad and she already brought all your stuff, including all the things you need for the camping trip. I'm kidnapping you". He said simply.

I wouldn't even see Charlie before I leaved.

"Alright". I said while walking up the stairs.

I sat down on the bed and Edward did the same.

Alice entered the room with all the bags.

She grabbed a brand new suitcase and started to put all the clothes in it.

Suddenly Alice's phone rang.

"Bonjour, Jean-Paul!" She sang while jumping up and down in excitement.

Something that Jean-Paul said made her frown.

"Non! Non! Non!" She screamed while she stamped out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward who lay down on the bed.

"They've made her new cocktail dress red instead of pink".

"Who are they?"

"Dior". He answered simply.

"Can you speak French?" I asked curiously.

"Oui, Oui, mon cheri". He said with his crooked smile.

"Say something more". I said enthusiastic.

Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him. He held my face between his two hands.

My breathing hitched at the closeness of our bodies.

"Je t'aime". He said with a perfect French accent and it was the most sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I leaned down and kissed his cold lips. He surprised me when I felt the tip of his tong touching my bottom lip.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Hmmm". I answered.

"Puis-je s'il vous plaît, vous achetez un nouveau, grand, brillant et voiture de luxe?" Edward murmured in his sexy voice.

I didn't understand what he was saying but it sounded so sexy that I just answered.

"Oui, oui". I moaned.

Suddenly Edward pushed me gently off of him and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" I demanded, feeling a bit hurt that he just walked away.

"I'm just going to make a phone call". He said while walking out of the door.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted.

Alice walked into the room again and tried to cover her laugh by coughing. Of course I wasn't fould! Vampires don't cough!

"Bella... do you know that you just gave Edward permission to buy something for you?" Alice said while having trouble to hide her laugh.

"What? What have I promised him?" I demanded, starting to panick. What if I've promised him something ridiculous?! Like... marrying tonight!

"You just gave him permission to buy you a new, big, shiny and luxury car".

"What?!" I screamed while jumping up from the bed.

Of course I lost my balance and almost fell but lucky enough Alice was there to catch me.

I ran to Carlisle's office and found Edward with a phone in his hand.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Put the phone down!" I screamed while trying to yank the phone from his hand.

"And why, Isabella Marie Swan would I do that?" He held the phone above his head so that even if I jumped I couldn't reach it. "You promised". He said.

"You're evil!" I yelled and stamped my foot loudly on the floor.

"Bells, Edward? Family meeting". Alice said as she walked past the room.

I shot Edward one death glare and started walking downstairs.

Edward quickly followed and together we walked to the dining room.

We found all the family members already settled at the tabled and sat down ourselves.

Carlisle coughed ones and started talking.

''Children... Your mother and I will go with you on that camping trip". Immediately Emmett jumped up and started protesting.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because Edward thought it would be safer to have me close to Bella if she gets hurt". I shot Edward a glare and he gave me the most innocent smile he could manage.

Emmett sat down again and pouted.

"And why does Esme go with us?" Rosalie asked, clearly annoyed that she'll be babysat at for an entire week.

"Esme will cook for the children". Carlisle answered.

I had trouble to hold my laugh because the idea of a vampire who had no taste for humanfood would cook our breakfast, lunch and dinner sounded a little strange to me.

"We trust that you'll all be on your best behaviours since you're surrounded by humans 24 hours a day". Esme said while looking in particularly to Emmett.

Suddenly I yawned and Edward immediately lifted me up in his arms.

"It's getting late... I'm going to bring her to bed". Edward said to his family.

They all said their goodnights.

"Don't dream to much of me Bells or Edward will get jealous... again". Emmett said and winked at me.

I blushed a deep red, remembering the night that Jasper thought it was funny to play with my emotions while I was sleeping. Poor Edward had to lay still while I was grinding against his leg and moaning his name the whole night after Jasper had send me a waves of lust. Soon images of Emmett and Jasper were filling my head as well. At one moment I think I had said something like; "Ooh, Emmett. My big strong vampire". At that moment I woke up with the whole family staring at me and Jasper rolling on the floor from laughing. I think I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

Rosalie smacked Emmett on his head

"If she'll dream about you she probably has a nightmare". Edward growled at his brother.

Emmett put his hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt by his brother's words.

"Ouch... that hurts".

Edward shot him a glare before running up the stairs with me in his arms.

I went to the bathroom for a couple of human moments.

When I had put my pyjamas on I walked back into the room and found Edward already lying in the bed.

I snuggled agains Edward's chest and fell a sleep quickly.

I was having a very good dream when I suddenly heard a loud scream and woke up.

"My car!" I heard Emmett scream in horror.

I looked to my side and found the bed empty beside me.

I climbed out of the bed and walked downstairs.

The door was open so I went outside, immediately getting goose bumps because of the cold air.

The first thing I saw was a crying Emmett, even though it was tearless it still looked heartbreaking.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett pointed a shaking finger to the left.

I turned my head and saw Emmett's car painted in bright pink and colourful flowers with a red ribbon around it.

I gasped in shock at the sight.

"Y-you're car... what happened?"

Before Emmett could answer we heard a loud squeak.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Alice screamed while jumping up and down.

"It's so adorable! I want it! Please Emmett can I have it?!" Alice attacked him with her puppy dog eyes.

She actually begged him on her knees.

"Please... Emmett. Please".

"Fine". He growled. "It's ruined anyways". Emmett said before stumbling inside.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper came out of the door, followed by Rosalie who was choking from laughing.

"Jasper!" Alice squeaked and jumped on him.

"I'll get the car! Don't you think it's cute?!"

"Yes... uhm, very cute". Jasper said to his wife.

Edward walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry we woke you up". He apologized.

"No, it's ok. What happened anyways?"

"Emmett and Rosalie made a bet this afternoon that if she'll win the baseball game than she gets to do anything to his jeep as she pleases and if Emmett won he could decide what Rose has to wear for a month". Edward said. "I think you can guess who won".

Poor Emmett... he looked so miserably.

"Ready to get back to bed? It's a big day tomorrow". Edward asked with his crooked smile.

I groaned, thinking of the camping trip that was waiting for me tomorrow.

"Yes". I mumbled.

He chuckled and lifted me up and brought me back to bed.

Edward started humming my lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yeah! Tomorrow the camping trip! I can't wait to start writing all the pranks!**

**These are the French lines that were placed into this chapter:**

**Oui, Oui, mon cheri: yes, yes, my dear.**

**Je t'aime: I love you**

**Puis-je s'il vous plaît, vous achetez un nouveau, grand, brillant et voiture de luxe?: Can I please buy you a new, big, shiny and luxury car?**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**And I also hope that I can update very very soon again... I'll just write it on paper and after that I will ask a friend if I can type it on her computer.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Myrthe95**


	3. These shoes are made for walking

**Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but I had a bit of a writers block.**

**_All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

"Bella?" A soft angelic voice woke me up.

"Hmhm". Was my only reply. I didn't want to get up. Not yet. The bed was too comfortable.

"Bella, wake up!" Another voice in the room sang.

I groaned.

Suddenly the covers were pulled away from me and the cold air made goose bumps appear on my entire body. I shuddered and started desperately searching for my warm blankets.

"Alice". Edward complained. "Did you really had to do it like that?"

"Yes". She answered, clearly annoyed.

suddenly a pair of cold arms lifted me up from the bed.

"Alice, put her down!" Edward demanded.

Alice sighed but put me on my feet carefully and I opened my eyes.

Edward was glaring at Alice and she was just tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bella... We have to be at school in less than 9 hours!" Alice said with an annoyed expression.

"Nine hours?! What time is it?" I grabbed Edward's left arm and looked at his watch.

7 AM.

"Alice! Why did you had to wake me at seven AM in the morning when we have to be at school at 4 PM!" I whined looking at Edward for help. He just lay down on the bed with his eyes closed. Yeah... sure... leave the poor, defenseless human to the sharks.

"Because we have so much to do!" Alice said while grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room and into her huge bathroom.

"Sit down". She commanded and I sat on the chair in front of the mirror.

"What are you going to do to me?!" I demanded, not liking this... at all.

"Eyes closed".

The evil pixie ignored me!

"Alice!"

"Bella, eyes closed or I'll make them close". She said while throwing one of her tiny fists threateningly in the air.

I humphed and closed my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I asked again after a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to make you ready for this camping trip". She answered simply.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" I asked suspiciously.

She ignored me again and started to do my make up.

After a full hour of torture she was finished.

My make up was light and my hair was tight back into a simple ponytail.

Why the heck did it take one hour to make me look like this?!

"I have to say you look quite sportive". She said with a smirk, feeling very good about herself.

"Now... it's time for your clothes. What exactly were you planning to wear?"

I thought for a moment.

"Just something comfortable... maybe some sweats". I shrugged.

Alice was shaking her head no wildly.

"No. I was actually thinking about". She walked into her closet for one second and came back quickly. "This". She showed proudly.

Alice pushed me into her wardrobe and handed me a bag of clothes. I didn't look at the label because knowing Alice, I knew it would probably be from some expensive and famous designer. I reluctantly reached down into it and pulled out the first thing that my hand came in contact with. I pulled out a dark blue tank top. I didn't want to admit it but it actually wasn't bad. Alice had also picked a pair of short denim shorts, a silver necklace, and white and silver sneakers. I quickly put the outfit on.

I have to admit that Alice was a genius when I looked into the mirror to check out my new outfit.

The shorts and the tank top fit me perfectly and the sneakers made the outfit complete.

"Thanks, Alice". I said and started heading back towards to Edward's room.

"Whoah! Where do you think you're going?" Alice said, spreading her arms so I couldn't walk past her.

"To Edward". I said with the most innocent voice I could manage.

"No you're not". Alice said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice, I love you, really I do but now you're starting to work on my nerves". I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

She closed her eyes for a second. "Fine... if you want to see Edward he's downstairs... he has a surprise for you". She opened her eyes again and a smirk appeared on her face.

Ooh! That's why she kept me busy for two hours.

I had a hunch of what my surprise might be and it really scared me a lot.

"Come on". Alice said while grabbing my arms and pulling me downstairs.

I was trying to push away the thoughts of what my little surprise might have cost the Cullens.

Suddenly my sight was blocked by two little hands.

"Alice! I can't see anything!" I whined while praying I wouldn't fall.

"That's the point, silly!" Alice sighed.

I knew we were outside because I felt cold air blew in my face.

"One... two... three". Alice said and removed her hands.

I first gasped in shock and than when I looked closer... in horror.

In front of me stood a big, shiny black Bugatti Veyron.

I immediatly ran inside the house, looking for my dear boyfriend who I was about to strangle.

"Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

I spun around and pointed my finger at him.

"You. Idiot". I panted from lack of air. "You. bought. me. a. car. from. $1.700.000!!!" I screamed in fury. I didn't knew much about cars and what they cost but Charlie had been grumbling for months about the price of this car because he wanted it so badly.

"Bella-" Edward began but I cut him of.

"You bring it back! You bring it back now! I don't want you to buy me such an expensive car!" Seriously? Did he hit his head?! He knows I hate it when he buys me expensive things!

Edward was having trouble to hide his laugh. He put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"That isn't the car I bought for you". He said with his crooked smile.

"It isn't?" I asked confused.

"No. That's the car Emmett bought from Rosalie's shopping credit-card as revenge for his ruined Jeep". Edward chuckled.

I heard something crack from upstairs.

"Thanks a lot, Eddie!" Emmett said from the living room while jumping up from the couch, ready to make a run for it.

"Emmett!!!" Rosalie screamed from the stairs.

"Come on". Edward said while taking my hand and pulling me with him. "You don't want to witness this".

I nodded in agreement and together we walked to the parking lot.

I hadn't been looking good before. Behind the ridiculous expensive car stood a beautiful, dark blue, mini cooper cabrio.

"I love it!" I screamed, meaning every word of it.

"Really?" Edward asked, not quite convinced yet.

"Yes! Al though you didn't had to pay such a ridiculous some of money but... yes. I really, really love it!"

Edward sighed in relieve.

"Come on! I want to drive!" I yelled impatiently and started running to my new beautiful car.

"Wait... aren't you hungry?" Edward asked.

I suddenly heard my stomach grumbling loudly.

"Well... yes, now you've mentioned it". I answered with a poud, suddenly feeling very annoyed of my stupid human needs.

Edward chuckled and took my hand again. When we came back into the living room Rosalie and Emmett were fighting.

"Come on, Rose. Forgive me. Why don't we have some alone time so I can make it up to you". Emmett purred and I almost threw up in my mouth.

"Sure". Rose said in her dangerously sweet voice. Emmett's eyes were starting to light up in hope when Rosalie spoke again. "We can have some alone time when I turn grey and get my first wrinkle!!!" She screamed while running back to her room at vampire speed.

"Bella? I have breakfast for you!" Esme called from the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and ate my breakfast quickly. After thanking Esme for the delicious meal I ran outside with Edward and drove around Forks.

It was official... I was absolutely in love with this car.

After riding for hours we drove back to the Cullen's mansion and Edward stepped out of the car with an expectant smile on his face.

"And?" He asked.

"I love you!" I yelled, throwing myself in his waiting arms.

He laughed at my reaction.

"Bells! Come on! We have one hour left so you can say goodbye to Charlie!" Somebody squeaked and I turned around to find a very excited Alice jumping up and down.

All the Cullens and I went to my house and Charlie was there waiting for me.

He was grumbling about not wanting to let his daughter go to a camp with wild, horny teenagers. I just laughed and reassured him that Edward would protect me from them. Charlie answered with an: "It's him that I'm worried about".

"Oh, Bells!" Charlie came running out of the house when I had said my goodbyes and was ready to leave. "I have bought you a can of pepper spray... you know, just in case. And baby... be caref-" Charlie stopped talking when he saw my car.

"What's that!" He yelled pointing at my brand new car.

"Uhmm... Edward bought that for me?" I said carefully, not knowing how he would react.

Charlie murmured something that sounded like, "Trying to buy my baby away from me", and turned around to walk back into the house.

We drove to school and parked our cars there.

Everybody was there already. I was looking for Angela when suddenly coach Clapp called me.

"Swan! Stanley!" Jessica and I both walked to him.

"Angela broke her leg yesterday and Lauren claims to have the Mexican flu so it looks like you two have to share a tent". I nodded in agreement but Jessica didn't look that happy... at all.

"Has everybody put there canvas and sleeping bags in the buss?!" Coach Clapp yelled.

We all screamed yes and than we started heading for the woods.

"Ready, kids?" Carlisle asked a bit to excited.

Emmett and Alice both started jumping up and down, Rosalie folded her arms in front of her chest and murmured a sarcastic 'whoopie'. I heard a soft 'yes' and new it was Jasper but you could barely see his face because he was carrying all Alice her suitcases.

"Give that to me, Bells". Alice said while taking my backpack from my shoulder. I was surprised that all the clothes Alice bought for me yesterday fit in this backpack but then again, I think that Alice has put most of my clothes in another bag and just threw it in the buss even though that isn't allowed.

"Here you go, Eddie!" Alice threw the bag in Edward's face and he could barely catch it in time.

"No! Edward, really... you don't have to carry my bag". I protested.

"It's ok, Bella. It isn't heavy to me, remember?" Edward said with a wink.

"Ok, listen everybody!" Coach Clapp yelled, demanding our attention. "We'll!"

We all went to stand into a line and started walking.

A normal person might have been able to enjoy a nice walk in the woods hand in hand with their boyfriend. I however could not stop tripping long enough to enjoy anything. Of course Edward's hand was always right there to catch me but it still was rather embarrassing.

And Mike... the idiot, was walking in front of Jessica but every time he removed a branch so he could pass through, it hit Jessica in the face.

After an hour a lot of people started to complain.

"How long?" A girl in the front yelled.

"Half an hour!" Coach Clapp replied irritated. Every minute another person asked him how long they still had to walk.

The last half hour Edward had carried me after I fell down hard on my knee so he lifted me up safely in his arms which cost Jessica to shoot me glares of jealousy.

"We're here!" Coach Clapp announced five minutes later and immediately everybody started cheering and clapping.

"Finally". Rosalie sighed and looked down at her ruined stiletto heels.

"Now... listen everybody! The buss can come here any minute and I want you all to walk with your tent mate to the buss and set up the tent wherever you like".

A couple of minutes later the buss came. Edward put me back on the ground and gave me a wink before turning around to Mike with a grimace on his face.

"Ready, Jess?" I asked Jessica who was resting on the ground with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Can't you do it? My leg hurts". She whined and pointed to her left leg.

"Well... I actually really need your help... I'm sorry but I can't put this tent on by myself". I felt bad for Jessica but, seriously, but I'm so clumsy... I'll probably end up being choked by the wrope!

"I'll help you, Bella". Alice said and threw the big bag with my tent in it on the ground, giving Jessica one glare and knelled on the ground.

She laid out the tarp and started setting up the rest of the tent.

"No! Alice... you don't have to do that! You need to set up your own tent first!" I protested, not wanting to cost her any trouble.

"Relax... Bella, Rose already took care of it". She said, lifting her head to the direction she was probably standing.

I turned my head to the left and saw Rosalie, checking out her nails next to a perfect set up tent.

"I'm telling you this one more time _Newton_... THIS is the FRONT! And THIS is the BACK!" Edward's voice suddenly jelled across the field.

"You're wrong, _Cullen_. THIS is the BACK! And THIS is the FRONT!" Mike screamed.

"You're an idiot!!!"

"My dad owns a camping shop!" Mike defended himself.

"Just because your dad has the brains doesn't mean you have them!!!" Edward roared. I've never heard him scream that loud and it was quite frightening.

Suddenly Mike caught me staring and smiled. "Fine... than we'll ask Bella what she thinks! Bella can you come over here?!" Seriously? He want _me _to decide who's right and who's wrong?! I already knew who's right but I didn't wanted to hurt Mike's feeling.

I ran over to were they were standing. It was quite a sight. Edward was towering above Mike with eyes on fire. And Mike his head was as red as a ripe tomato from all the jelling.

"Uhmmmm... hey?" I said a bit awkward.

"Bella, love... can you please tell this empty-head I'm right?" Edward asked in a much softer voice than he used on Mike just a minute ago.

I looked over to the material on the ground and knew it for sure. "I'm sorry Mike... but Edward's right". I said apologetic.

On Edward's beautiful face appeared a huge smirk and he winked at me, making me blush in return.

"That's not fair!!! Of course she'll pick your side! She's your girlfriend!" Mike screamed.

"Then why are you even asking?!" Edward jelled with as much force but only his voice was a bit scarier.

"This is ridiculous". Mike said and pouted like a little kid before walking away.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that... I'm afraid I've let myself slip a little bit". Edward started to apologize.

"It's ok, Edward... So what's next?" I murmured and circled my arms around his waist and Edward lifted me up so we were face to face. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes and realized a bit to late what he was doing. He was dazzling me. I leaned forward and was about to kiss him when an evil pixie grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from my dear Edward. Edward's face immediately turned into a pout.

"What next is... I'm going to steal Bella for tonight". Alice said and looked at me with an devilish smile. Ok... I'm scared.

"Why? What's going on tonight?" I asked curiously... I had to know what would be happening. I refuse to be left out on some secret again. I'm going to be one of them very soon and dammit I deserve to know the truth!

Alice was pulling me across the field as fast as she could at human speed and murmured. "You'll see Bella... you'll see".

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to cut it here but this chapter was seriously starting to get too long!**

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**Myrthe95**


	4. Run Mike, run!

**I am sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but I was a little bit stuck with the story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**_Stephenie Meyer is the lucky lady who owns all the characters... not me... I wish XD_**

* * *

**Run, Mike, run!**

"No". I said steadfastly, looking at little Alice with a frown on my face.

"Yes". Alice said and held the big Victoria's secrets bag in front of me.

I looked at the bright pink bag in horror and my only thoughts were: I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! RUN SWAN RUN!

"If you move an inch I WILL dress you for the rest of the school year and take you to a weekly shopping-trip". Alice threatened.

"But you were already doing that". I protested, pouting like a little kid.

"Stop whining". Alice said and slipped her hand into the bag. Half a second later she was holding a little piece of clothing in her left hand. The only thing I saw was that it was blue... and it was covered with lace... lots and lots of lace.

I shook my head 'no' wildly. "No... not a chance!"

"Bella". Alice sighed. "Don't you want to look sexy for my little brother". She whispered with a wink.

"Yes... but not for all the other people on camp! Why can't I just wear my own pyjama's?" I pouted like a little kid.

"You want to wear the white bunny pyjamas that makes you look like a five year old? Bella... if you ever want to have sex with my brother you will never wear those again!" I jumped on Alice and clenched my hands around her mouth.

"Ssshhhhhhhhh..." I hissed. "Could you say that any louder? I think they haven't heard you in Australia!" I screamed. Alice giggled and pushed me of of her easily. She sat back and smiled devilishly... she had me... and she knew it.

"I'm sorry... no human ears have heard it anyways..." Great... so all the Cullens have heard it... could this get any worse.

And of course... right on that sec Emmett burst into the tent and hugged me... well crushed my bones actually.

"Bella! So you have _big _plans for tonight, am I right?" Emmett yelled. My head turned a bright crimson and I wished that I could die on that very second.

"Ooh... Bella... no need to feel embarrassed. Sex isn't a thing to be ashamed of... Rose and I aren't ashamed of it either..."

"Emmett! Get out of here... now!" Alice yelled, sensing that I was about to die from embarrassment.

"Allright. Allright. I'm going". Emmett had already left the tent when his head suddenly appeared again through the opening.

"Ooh, Bells! If you ever need any tips from somebody experienced... you can always come to your big brother". He winked at me and than disappeared again.

"Oh god". I groaned, burrying my head into a pillow on Alice's bed.

"Soooo... Bella... back to the pyjama thing... it will look great on you! I've seen it". Alice layed the silk pyjama on my lap and I shuddered.

"Please... no. Why do I have to dress up like that if I'm going to sleep anyway?"

"Because tonight we're all going to sit around the campfire in our pyjama's... it's going to be so great! And maybe a little embarrassing". She heard me gasp and immediately said. "Not for you of course! I wouldn't let that happen!"

Suddenly we heard Esme's lovely voice call through the speakers that were setled all over the field. "Dinner's ready! Please all come to the staff tents! I quote.... Dinner's ready! Please all come to the staff tents!"

Alice immediately started unzipping the tent and pulled me out after her.

"Where's Rose?" I suddenly wondered. I haven't seen her for a while.

"Ooh... she and Emmet went to the woods". I nodded and didn't ask any further... you don't have to be a psychic to know what they were doing.

Suddenly I felt two cold arms wrapping around my waist and a soft voice whispered in my ear. "I've missed you".

I took Edward's hand and blushed. Together the three of us, followed by Jasper a couple of seconds later, walked to the staff tents.

Their were two big tables in in front of the staff tents and Esme had started putting dinner on the table.

"Woah... Esme it smells delicious!" I told her honestly. She gave me a quick but warm smile and returned to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

"Where do you want to sit, love?" Edward asked, catching a lock of hair that had escaped my ponytail and putting it back in it's place.

"U-uhmm..." for a moment I was speechless and my heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Lets sit here!" Alice chirped pulling me towards the end of the first table. Edward quickly followed me and went to sit next to me.

Soon everybody was settled and we began eating.

Dinner expired successfully without any drama. It was funny to see though, how the Cullens hide there food or threw it away while nobody was looking. Afterwards Coach Clapp repeated the rules again and told us that we had the opportunity to sit around the campfire tonight.

"Ok, everybody's free now!" The sound of chairs moving followed quickly and Alice pulled me immediately with her.

"Alice? Is there a chance that I ever going to see my girlfriend again?" Edward complained.

"No_pe". _Alice simply replied. A couple of seconds later we were back in the tent again.

Alice held out the blue babydoll in front of me with huge puppydog eyes and a small pout on her face.

"Peleaseeeeee". She begged, inching a bit closer towards me.

"Please". She said again.

I sighed deeply.

"Alright fine!" I growled, grabbing the material from her hand and starting to undress.

"That's my girl!" She grinned, showing her perfectly white teeth.

When I finally got _it_ on I found out it wasn't that bad.

I expected it to be very short but on the contrary the babydoll ended just above my knee. It was entirely made from silk with lace on the end of the dress. It had a bra made in it so my breast looked bigger than normal.

"And?" I asked Alice, who also had put her pyjama on. She wore a babydoll as well but only hers was less revealing. Not fair!

"Hmmm..." She murmured. And crawled towards me. She reached for my hair and with one quick movement she had removed the string from my ponytail, costing my hair to fall on my shoulders in curly waves.

"Perfect". Alice exclaimed.

"Ready to go?" She asked. "You don't want to miss all the fun, do you?"

I sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable in my outfit.

"Ok". I whispered softly, but it was loud enough for vampire ears.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent. Immediately a wave of cold air hit me and made goosebumps appear on my body.

I shuddered. "A-Alice, i-it's freezing". I said, trying to get back into the tent to borrow a sweater from Rose or something.

"Oh no, you're not... It won't be cold by the campfire, I promise".

I murmured a quick ok and we started walking.

"Stay here, Bells... I'll go and get Edward and Jasper". Alice commanded when I sat down on the cool grass in front of the fire... Alice was right. I wasn't cold anymore.

Than suddenly Mike sat down next to me. "W-wow... Bella... damn you look hot!" He gasped and stared a little to much to my cleavage... MUCH to my dislike!

"Uhmm... thanks?" I said sourly, and crossed my arms in front of my chest and started to stand up to walk away when Edward suddenly came walking towards me. He let out a low growl at Mike and I went to sit down next to the rest of the Cullens.

"But... wait??? Isn't that the new Victoria Secret's line? I mean... that one at page six of the May season? Mike continued, sitting down next to me... again.

Edward curled his arm around my waist and pulled me as close to his side as possible without hurting me.

"How did you knew that, Mike? Alice asked with an weird expression on her face, bowing her neck a little to the left.

"Uhmm... lucky guess?" Mike's head turned red with embarrassment.

"Neh, Mike collects all the magazines... he has the Spring collection... and the Winter's... Summer's... Fall's-" Said Tyler who had entered the circle to, he gave me a quick smile and went to sit next to Mike.

All the Cullens, including me, bursted out into laughs.

"Thanks a lot". Mike hissed, shooting daggers at Tyler.

"Yeah, no problem bro". He said coolly letting his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"You look stunning by the way". Edward whispered in my ear, costing my heart to beat a billion times an hour. He chuckled and kissed the crook of my neck.

Fifteen minutes later a small group had formed around the campfire. Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric (who was pretty upset that Angela wasn't here), some girl named Brianna, Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and me.

Edward had gotten me a glass of water because I was a bit thirsty.

Mike coughed. "So uhmmm... what next?" He asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Lets play Truth or Dare". Rosalie grinned devilishly, already planning difficult tasks in that evil mind of hers.

"Sure... but only with truth... we'll play dare another time". Alice said and winked at Rose.

We all agreed and Emmett began.

"Bella, have you ever pictured Edward naked?" I had just taken a gulp and almost choked in shock.

"Emmett you are such a pervert". Alice laughed.

I sighed and decided to be honest. "of course I have". I said trying to sound as casual as possible but I knew that my blush was about to give me away.

Edward just looked at me shocked. I am not sure if he was shocked at my answer or the fact that I had said it in front of everybody.

"Oh, it's my turn, right?" I asked trying to change the subject quickly because everyone was still staring at me.

"Yes it is" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Edward, what is the most embarrassed thing you've ever done?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Can we please talk about something else". He begged but I was starting to get curious.

"No, tell me".

"Went to school naked". He whispered so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked on purpose because I wanted to hear him say it louder.

"I went to school naked! Ok! It was a bet". If Edward could have turned red, he would have. "It was before you came to Forks". He whispered.

We all laughed.

"Ok it's my turn!" Edward said quickly.  
"Newton... what's your favourite thing to do?" It seemed to me like a boring question but Edward grinned, probably already knowing the answer.

"I uhmmm... I like LARP". He whispered but it was loud enough for all the Cullens to hear.

"OMG that's the geekiest thing on the planet!" Rosalie laughed _(Sorry, I don't mean to insult anyone). _Everybody was laughing but only Jessica was looking at him in disgust.

"Bella, what would you do in my closet with me for 7 minutes?" Mike suddenly yelled, smirking broadly.

It immediately got silenced and I heard Edward growl.

"Can't! Bella has already been asked you have to ask somebody else!" Edward yelled angrily.

"Fine". Mike grumbled. "Rosalie, the question is for you". Mike grinned with an disgusting look in his eyes.

"Ohhh... Mike" Rosalie sighed. "Their many thing I liked to do to you". She said with a dreamy look in her eyes like she was talking about her prince charming. Mike's eyes glazed over. "Like cutting of your balls and feeding them to my dogs you filthy, ugly, creep!!!" She suddenly screamed, fury burning in her eyes.

Mike's eyes went huge and I thought that he was going to pass out.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and kept saying "That's my girl! That's right Babe keep telling them!"

"Bella... do you want to go before things get ugly here?" Edward whispered and I nodded.

We both got up and I felt Jessica's jealous eyes burning in my back.

I quickly gathered all the stuff that I needed and went to the ladies room to brush my teethe and have a human moment or two.

When I got back to the tent Jessica was already there listening to her iPod.

I was just about to sleep when I heard an noise.

"Jessica, babe? Are you there?" I heard Mike's voice say from outside our tent.

"You've invited Mike?!" I gasped in shock, looking angrily at Jessica who was smiling. "Jess... you know that's against the rules".

"Whatever". She said, ignoring me.

I sighed and got up to leave. I opened the zipper fast and looked up into Mike's surprised face.

"Uhmm... hey, Bella... what are you doing here?" He said, using an extremely low voice.

"This is my tent too... remember?" I had trouble keeping my laugh inside of me because he was such an idiot.

"Ooh... yeah, right... well would you like to do something right now with me?" He whispered in my ear, his hot, wet breathe, making me shutter (and not in a good way).

"No. Because I believe that _your girlfriend _is waiting for you".

"Who?" He asked confused, his eyes glazed over.

"Your girlfriend... Jessica". I said so slowly that it felt like I was talking to a lunatic.

"Oh, yeah... right".

"Mikieeeeee?" Jessica purred from inside the tent and I almost threw up.

"Well... I'll see you later". Mike said with a wink and disappeared in the tent.

Great... I've got kicked out of my tent. Now where do I have to sleep?

I started walking towards Edward's tent but I was afraid to enter. What if he doesn't want me to come inside? Isn't it rude to just enter uninvited?

"Bella... are you going to stay out there in the cold forever or are you going to come in?" Edward laughed.

Feeling caught, I turned red from embarrassment but entered the tent anyways.

"Uhmmm... hi". I whispered.

"Hi". He replied with a huge grin on his face. "Come here". He opened his arms for me and I gave him a tight hug.

"So... what brings you here?" He whispered while stroking the hair out of my face.

"I got kicked out of my tent". I choked on the words, dammit why does he have such an effect on me?

Suddenly it got completely quiet and I looked up at Edward's face to see that it was twisted in horror.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Mike and Jessica are uhmm... busy".

Suddenly I noticed soft moaning.

The moaning got louder and started to form words.

"Ooh god B-"

"Oh my god he's not?! He's not! Is he?" I realized that I was rambling but by the look on Edward's face he knew what I meant and confirmed the truth. He nodded stiffly.

"Yes he IS fantasizing about you". Edward hissed. His skin got paler and his eyes much darker.

"Ughhhh". Jessica moaned loudly and I coughed back a laugh when I saw Edward's face.

"She's fantasizing about you, isn't she?" I guessed and Edward nodded again.

I laughed.

"Bella". He hissed. "You have no idea how disgusting it is to see what Newton is doing to you in his mind".

I pushed myself up from the ground and went to sit on my knees. I circled my arms around Edward's neck and smiled devilishly.

"Poor baby". I murmured sweetly. "Is there _anything _I can do to make you feel better?"

"Bella... what are y-" Edward started but before he could finish his sentence, I had pressed my lips against his. I straddled him and he circled his hands around my waist. I fought back a moan when I felt Edward's icy tong against my lips. I opened them immediately and was rewarded with a soft moan from Edward.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH BELLLLLLAAAA!!!"

OK... THAT SURE AS HELL WASN'T EDWARD!

Before I knew it I was pushed away by Edward, lost my balance and fell on my back while Edward stormed out of the tent.

I heard a loud smack.

OMG did Edward hit Mike Newton?

"You ASSHOLE!!!" Jessica's voice pierced through the night.

I got up and stepped into the cold air. Edward was standing in front of Jessica en mine's tent with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a pleased grin on his face.

"What?!" Mike demanded.

By now everybody had gathered around the tent where Mike and Jessica were, curious about what all this noise was.

"You were fantasizing about Bella you prick!!!" Jessica screamed, followed by another smack.

"Ouch! Jess you're hurting me!"

Suddenly Jessica's head stuck out of the tent and her head turned crimson when she saw us all staring.

"Like you weren't fantasizing about Cullen!" Mike yelled, still in the tent, not knowing we could hear every word he was saying.

Jessica gasped and looked at Edward in panic. Edward had a lot of trouble hiding his laugh.

"SSSSHHHHUUUUTTT UPPP! That hasn't got anything to do with it!" She yelled quickly.

"What does it matters anyway that I don't fantasize about you? I just don't find you that attractive".

Everybody gasped and than it went completely silence.

"What an idiot". Rosalie whispered next to me.

"You fucking asshole!" Jessica roared. "I'm not attractive? What about you with your _Trojan _condoms! It's like your teenie weenie is drowning in it!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Coach Clapp yelled.

Jessica was standing in front of the tent wairing only a towel and so did Mike.

"It's her fault! She snug into my tent!" Mike defended himself.

"This is MY tent, you idiot!!!" Jessica screamed.

"Both of you, follow me! You guys are in deep trouble! And the rest of you... of to bed... now!!!"

I gave Edward a quick kiss goodbye and entered my own tent.

It smelled like sweat and Mike's cheap cologne. Gross.

I lay down in my sleeping-bag and closed my eyes luckily very soon, sleep caught me.

* * *

**PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE review because I'm very curious of what your thoughts were when you read this chapter!**

**Ooh and ofcourse... ideas are ALWAYS welcome! :D**

**XOXO**

**Myrthe**


	5. Strike one

So here it is! Chapter 5!

I hope you'll like it :)

_I do not own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyers is the lucky one._

* * *

I woke up by a loud horn.

"Wake up everybody! Breakfast is in half an hour!"

I turned over and saw Jessica staring at me with eyes that could kill.

"Hey, Jess". I greeted her with a yawn, stretching my arms in the air.

"Don't, hey Jess, me". She snarled.

"Damn, somebody's cranky". I joked but Jessica wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked after a couple of seconds. Frankly her stares were starting to make me nervous.

"Ooh, you know what's wrong". She hissed, crawling out of her sleeping-bag.

"No". I said. "Enleighten me, please".

"Thanks to you I have to do the dishes every morning... and evening!"

I gaped at her. "Why the hell is that my fault?"

"Because you've put some... spell on all the guys on our school". She snarled, shooting daggers at me. Wow... if looks could kill.

I had to laugh because this whole situation was just utterly ridiculous..

"Don't. laugh. at. me". She hissed and her head turned red with anger.

I backed up a little.

"I'm sorry, Jessica... but this is just ridiculous". I giggled. Looking up at her I could see that she didn't think this was funny at all.

"Oh... so I'm being rediculous?"

"Yes". I answered simply.

"Well..." She began but stopped, looking for words. "Well... well you just can't take it that Edward is in love with me!" She yelled defensively.

Oh no she didn't.

She did.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I demanded. Ok... this isn't funny anymore.

"That's it... isn't it? You just can't help it that Edward's in love with me. That's why you play that innocent, helpless person all the time". She snarled at me. "Ooh help me Edward! I'm so weak and helpless I can barely stand on my feet. Please carry me!" She whined in a poor imitation of me.

Okay she's really starting to piss me off.

"Edward does not and will not ever love you!" I screamed, starting to get out of my sleeping-bag.

"Ofcourse he will... why wouldn't he? I mean... look at me". She said smugly, pointing to herself.

"Because Edward will never love somebody that shallow as you are".

I grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush along with my towel and shampoo.

Unzipping the tent, I turned around again and looked at Jessica with a wide, mocking grin.

"Ooh and BTW... Jessica-" I hissed her name on purpose. "Edward prefers brunettes".

With that I left the tent, leaving a stunned Jessica behind. I smiled to myself, feeling very pleased.

"Wow, sis... I didn't think you had it in you". Emmett yelled suddenly from behind me, circling his left arm around my shoulder.

"Well... she deserved it". I snarled, looking up at him with a frown. Emmet's eyes widened. Shit... I have to go easy with that 'kick-ass hard Bella' type of thing.

Emmett was shocked for a moment by my tone but than a pleasant smile appeared on his face. If he could cry... he would have.

"I'm so proud". He whispered, pulling me in for a tight bearhug.

"Emmett". I gasped. "Air".

"Ooh... yeah... right". He said dumbly, letting me go immediately.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. I haven't seen him a while. Oh the night looked so long without Edward. I didn't sleep very well because usually he would lay beside me, humming my lullaby.

"He went hunting with Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle last night".

"Oh?" I said a little surprised, usually they went hunting with two or three people because they didn't wanted people to get suspicious with the lack of deer.

"Yeah". Emmett murmured, guessing my thoughts. "Usually we go hunting with less but since we're on a camping trip... surrounded by humans we can't go hunting to many times because people would notice that we're missing. Jasper and I went yesterday so we won't have to go for a while even though we wanted too... I heard there was a grizzly bear in the woods a couple miles from here... but Edward demanded that Jasper and I stayed here to babysit you".

I smiled apolagatic to Emmett. I felt sorry for him. I know how much he likes grizzly bears.

"BTW you really talk a lot in your sleep". Emmett grinned suddenly. "I don't know what you were dreaming about but apparently it involved our innocent, virginal, Edward... and you were enjoying it". He raised an eyebrow.

"I-" I started but I couldn't form words. My head was about as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ooh, don't worry dear sis... you don't have to be ashamed about the fact that you're having dirty dreams about little Eddie".

"Emmett... please stop". I begged before I died of embarrassment.

"Alright alright... but you know, right... if you need some advice... or condoms... you can come-"

"Yeah, I know I can come to you". I said hurriedly. "Bye".

I ran to the girls bathrooms and sighed in relieve when I was safe behind a door.

I listened to the water that fell in the different wooden shower cubicles. Some people were singing, some were talking to somebody in the cubicle beside them. I opened the only free one that was left.

Lucky enough it was clean and I turned on the shower.

Undressing quickly, I jumped under the warm spray of water. I sighed as the water massaged my shoulders.

I got showered and grabbed the clothes I had brought with me. I had tried to ignore pretty much all the pink Alice had put into my bag. I had searched out some jeans and a sweater I had secretly let Edward put into his bag. It was my favorite one and I knew Alice would NEVER let me wear that. Lucky enough she doesn't know... yet.

I was just about to reach for my sweater when a voice behind me screeched. "Oh know you don't". I screamed and turned around.

Alice.

I mentally cursed her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I said, panting.

"Wow... you heart beats like really fast".

"Thanks for noticing... that happens when you, biting, irritating, evil, vampires make us, innocent, knowingless, humans have a heart attack!"

"Oh stop it". Alice laughed.

"Alice". I said, calming down a bit. "Will you please do me the honour of telling me how you got in here?"

"I just jumped over the wall". She said simply.

I looked up, seeing that the wooden walls that separated the showers didn't reached the ceiling. "Ooh", I responded dumbly.

"Anyways". Alice started. "Back to the subject... I brought you something else to wear". She held up a small piece of clothing that was supposed to be a shirt.

I had enough of it. I had enough from her being such a bossy bitch. I deserve to wear what I like.

"No". I said simply, clenching my jaws together. If I would show one bit of weakness, Alice would let her puppydog eyes and babypoud powers let loose on me. I couldn't stand up to that.

Alice looked a little bit stunned. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she had a vision. I waited patiently.

Suddenly Alice started smiling.

"Fine". She said.

Woooooow wait what??

... Fine?

She shouldn't give in that fast.

Something was up.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing... nothing!" She looked up at me with the most innocent eyes and I sighed. "Breakfast is ready. Put your ugly, hairy, boring thing you call a sweater on. I'll see you in a minute. Ooh and Edward's waiting for you outside".

Edward.

My heart started beating faster immediately.

I put on my sweater quickly, opened the door and ran into Edward's awaiting arms.

He kissed me fully on the mouth and I sighed.

Edward pulled back too soon.

"Have you slept well?" He asked putting a hand on my cheek.

I immediatly turned red as flashbacks of my dreams reentered my thoughts.

He stroked my flushed cheeks softly.

"Uhuh... y-yeah, fine". I stuttered, blushing even more.

Suddenly Edward's lips were on mine again.

I moaned as he pushed me against a tree.

I opened my mouth when his tong stroked my lips. Letting him in I let out another moan.

My mind went foggy and I had a trouble staying on my legs as they were shaking with each new stroke.

Luckily Edward's hands went to my waist and held me so I wouldn't fall. At least that's what I thought.

I jumped, knowing he would catch me because I wanted to feel closer to him and the floor beneath me disappeared. I clenched my legs around his hip.

Goose-bumps prickled all over my skin as his hands caressed my body. I never wanted the feeling to ever stop.

Oh how I wanted to go ALL the way with him, but I knew I had to wait...await my deal. We had to marry first.

Why?

Because Edward Cullen likes to torture me.

He released my lips, knowing I had to breathe. I gasped for air as he kissed his way down my neck.

"Edward". I gasped, clenching my legs tighter around his hips.

And he growled.

He actually growled.

God.

Suddenly I felt steadiness beneath my feet and I let out an unwilling whine when I couldn't feel him anymore. What the hell happened.

"Ooh god, Bella! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. It's just- I... You were here... and you smelled so good and I heard Emmett's thoughts... Your dreams and I... I just couldn't-" He took a deep breathe. "Can you forgive me... I'm so sorry... Ooh god I'm such a monster for attacking you like that... I-I can't".

Ooh god, I mentally groaned. I was so close. I almost had him. And now he starts again with his ridiculous monster talk.

"Edward... look at me". I demanded... but his eyes locked stubbornly with the floor.

I put my hand on his left cheek. "Edward". I said again.

He didn't replied. If I didn't knew better it would seem like he was made out of stone.

I went to stand on my toes. Putting my other hand on his right cheeks, I leaned in.

I brushed my lips softly against his. He kept standing still like a statue.

"Edward-" kiss "there's nothing to forgive". Kiss. "I wanted this just as bad as you did". Kiss.

"But I attack -" Edward protested but I cut him of with another kiss.

"Well-" kiss "if my thoughts are correctly" kiss "I was the one that jumped on you" kiss "so basically" kiss "I attacked you".

"But Bella-"

"Let's not talk about this again. I'm hungry. Breakfast is ready. Lets go".

Jessica was up to something. I could see it in her eyes. She was staring at me with such hatred as she walked by with cutlery, putting them next to every plate.

"Alice?" I asked, nudging her in the side.

"Yeah?" She said absentmindedly, she was staring into the distant.

"Why is Jessica looking so scary at me? Is she up to something?"

"No... I didn't see anything... Don't worry... Jess won't do anything". Why oh why didn't I believe her?

And on that moment Newton walked by and the smell of his strong cologne made me dizzy.

He winked at me and said 'hey' but I ignored him, still staring at Alice who was looking down at her plate of food, ignoring me. There was something up.

And just than, Jessica walked by with a can of milk in her hand. As her eyes locked with mine again, I saw her trip over nothing and the entire content of the can was coming my way. I screamed as the cold liquid landed all over my sweater and lap.

"Omg I am soooooooooo sorry". Jessica said sarcastically. "Ieuw... that's gonna stink". She added before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But don't worry, I have a beautiful shirt for you, right here!" Alice said enthusiastic and I groaned as I saw the pink material reapear again.

God, if I could die now.

"You knew about this!" I shouted.

"Yes".

She didn't even defend herself. She just admitted.

Ooh I'm gonna get her back for this!

Lucky enough, the milk only landed on my clothes so I wouldn't smell al day if I would just change.

"Fine". I growled as I grabbed the shirt from her hands.

"Ooh, and don't forget the skirt!" Alice squeaked as she held out a denim miniskirt.

"Skirt?" I asked as I looked down at my soaking pants. "Ooh, yeah, right".

With the skirt and the shirt in my hand I quickly went to the ladiesroom to change and came back to eat my breakfast.

"I'm sorry, love. I should have seen that coming but my mind was filled with Newton's disgusting fantasies". Edward whispered in my ear, putting his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's ok, I don't blame you ofcourse. You're little sister on the other hand....."

"She had her fun, she won't bother you for a while now". He reassured me with a smile.

"Great! Will I go to jail if I kill your sister?" I asked, feeling very tempted.

"I'm afraid so". Edward sighed.

"But that doesn't count, I mean, technically she's already dead". I defended myself, seeing Edward's disapproving look.

"Well... you tell the police that. I'm sure they'll believe you". Edward joked, finding me very funny suddenly.

"Fine, I'll let her live. For know".

"Uhmm... Excuse me!" Coach Clapp's voice suddenly yelled, shutting everybody up immediately. "We have set up a few exciting activities for you in the woods. In fifteen minutes we're leaving and we'll meet on the edge of the woods". Coach Clapp sounded very tired compared to his usual energetic self. He probably yelled at Jessica and Newton all night.

"Ooh, and wear your raincoat because the weather's not going to be nice". He added quickly before walking away.

I sighed as I looked up to the sky. It was definitely going to rain.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

-xXx-

Myrthe


	6. The Grizzly bear just ate Mulan

It took me a while to write this chapter because I was a bit stuck with the story. But as a tread I made it extra long.

I wrote this till 4 AM in the morning so I might have made some mistakes. Sorry for that.

I hope you'll like it!

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. I'm just a girl with a hobby! :) _

* * *

Everybody was packed and wrapped into warm and comfortable clothes. Even Rosalie and Alice looked quite covered today. They probably did it to draw as little attention to them as possible. I was so _not_ looking forward to this activity. Edward had tried to comfort me by promising me that he would be standing next to me whenever I'd fall.

We all sat down at the large dining tables so we could hear the plans for today.

"Before we're leaving", Coach Clapp started, "I have something to tell you. Our neighbour school, Valencia High, down at the Quileute Reservation has decided to join us on our camping trip. We thought this would be a great opportunity for you to get to know eachother".

The Cullens (except from Carlisle and Esme) snorted. I bet they weren't looking forward to having the stench around them 24/7.

Unlike everybody else, I was excited. I hadn't seen Jacob in a long time. Edward was trying to keep me away from him. Claiming it was dangerous or something.

Coach Clapp looked at his watch and smiled. "They should be here any minute now. I want you all to be on your best behaviour". He shot us a warning glance and we just tried our best to look innocent.

Suddenly we heard a loud growling sound and seconds later a bus was coming our way. I grumbled about that they got to travel by buss and we didn't. But than again, Valencia High was a smaller school.

I watched in silence as every minute, more teenagers were exiting the bus.

Behind me I heard disgusted noises so I knew that one of the wolfpack was coming up. I was right. There he was. My own personal sun, standing there, grinning like a maniac with an enormous bag in his right hand.

"Jake!" I shrieked and jumped up from my seat, hugging him tightly. He was just as warm as I remembered.

"Hiya, Bella!" He laughed, returning the hug with his long arms.

I turned around to see Edward, bared teeth, staring at us. His eyes were pitch black.

"What's wrong, Cullen? See something you don't like?" Edward let out a low hiss and I shot him a warning glance.

I went to sit next to Edward again and he put his arm around my shoulder, pushing me protectively against his body.

"So I heard there was this camping thing going on with your school. And I thought 'one week of having clumsy Bella as entertainment... Hell yeah!" Jared yelled, from behind Jacob. He came over to me to give me a hug as well. He was holding hands with a girl I'd never met before.

"Hi", she said shyly, "I'm Kim".

I recognized the name immediately. Kim was Jared's imprint. They had been sitting next to eachother in class for years. She always had a crush on him. Before he was a wolf he never paid any attention to her, but after his transformation the first moment he looked at her, he imprinted. I sighed at the absolute romance to that story. Edward looked up at me in question but I just shook my head 'no'. She was pretty. She had an oval face and nice, black curls cover her shoulders. She had soft blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Bella". I responded, shaking her hand.

Ones everybody had gotten out of the buss, Coach Clapp started talking again.

"Welcome! You can put your stuff on this table. We'll set up the tents later but first we have some activities planned for today. So uhmm... we're paring some of you with the Quileutes".

"Edward Cullen and Jacob Black".

"No". I gasped. They would kill eachother. Edward and Jacob were looking even more astonished than I did. They couldn't be serious now could they? But than again, Coach Clapp had no idea of Edward and Jacob's natural enemies thing.

"Bella Swan and Emmett Cullen". I looked up at Emmett who was grinning widely.

"This is going to be fun, huh? Little sister".

The list continued and, ofcourse, Alice and Rosalie were lucky enough to be paired together. Jasper had to go with a girl from the Quileutes. I believe her name was Becka. At first I was concerned of Jasper, since he's still not used to this animal diet but Edward had told me that she had been in a buss with the wolf-pack for so long that she reeked. Jasper would rather drink the blood from a cockroach than ever coming near her throat with his teeth.

Poor Edward was looking so sad. First Mike, now Jacob. This is not his week. I smiled comfortingly at him and he smiled back. "I'm fine". He whispered. "I'm glad it's me and not you who has to team up with the horny werewolf". Jacob obviously heard that and shot Edward a death glare.

Apparently we were going to play some survival game in the woods. You just had to go to the woods and survive for an entire day. And they called that fun? They said that they wanted us to experience the nature. Well I think you can also experience nature on a flat screen, watching Animal Planet or Discovery Channel.

It had already started raining when we headed for the woods. I wanted to stay with Edward but Coach Clapp made sure that everybody was walking with their teammate.

I thought I'd be safe with Emmett. Boy, was I wrong. He just let me walk into trees, pure for his own amusement.

"Feeling clumsy, huh, Bella?" He laughed after I ones again tripped.

"Emmett, I swear to god, when I am a vampire I'll rip your throat out!" I threatened. He just laughed and we continued walking for an hour or so.

It must have been past lunchtime because my stomach suddenly grumbled loudly.

"Let's get you something to eat". Emmett murmured, changing direction suddenly.

"Where are we going?" I asked a bit curiously, but mostly I was annoyed. I was so mad at him. He just kept embarrassing me and laughing at me. God, I missed Edward.

"There's a lake a couple of miles away from here".

"What's a couple?" I asked suspiciously. Emmett was very common to forget about me being a human.

"Ten". He said it like it was nothing. I sighed .

"And we're going to walk?" I pushed it a little farther. Why didn't he get my point.

"Yeah, obviously. I don't see a race car standing somewhere near".

I did, and it's name was Emmett.

"Can't you just run, with me on your back?"

"And missing out on the fun of seeing you fall all the time, no way". Emmett laughed, shaking his head 'no' violently.

I pouted and tried to do my best imitation of puppy eyes.

He laughed a booming laugh. I could almost feel the trees shake. "Alice learned you that, didn't she?"

I grinned widely. "Ofcourse. I've learned from the master".

He looked at me for a while and sighed. "Fine". He grumbled. "Jump on my back".

I sighed in relieve. "Thanks, Emmett".

"Yeah no problem, sis". He was bummed. I could hear that in his voice, but he also did realize that 10 miles were just a little bit too long for my human legs.

With a little bit of help from Emmett I finally managed to get on his back. Emmett was a bit taller than Edward, and broader too. My legs barely fit around his stomach.

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar wind through my hair. I've got much more used to this since the first time I had been on a vampire's back. Edward. I almost fainted back than.

After 5 minutes we were at the big lake.

"It's supposed to be stocked with fish. So, go ahead". He said as I slid of his back.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I had a hunch, but he couldn't be serious now could he?

"Get in... y'know. Capture a fish. To eat". Emmett said it like it was obvious.

"Emmett, it's freezing!" I protested, throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Bella calm down. I'll go in". He quickly said before I threw another fit. God, knows how many of those I've already had today.

"Thank you". I sighed in relieve.

He said a quick 'no problem' when he suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me with him.

I shrieked in panic as I saw the lake coming closer. "What are you doing?"

"I said I would come with you".

"No, you said 'I'll go in'. Which means that you'll leave the sensitive for temperature human stand on the sideline".

"Bella, calm down, I'm just going to teach you how to capture a fish".

"But I'll freeze!" I protested.

"No worries. Edward had made me put some dry clothes of yours and blankets into my backpack, just in case you get wet".

"Fine". I grumbled, knowing that fighting with Emmett would be useless. He's more stubborn than I am.

He counted to three and we both jumped in the lake at the same time.

The second I dove in, I couldn't feel my toes anymore. God, it was sooooooo cold.

"Okay", Emmett said, standing with his knees slightly bend in the water. Luckily I could stand and I copied his attitude. "Have you ever seen Mulan?"

"Uhmm.. yes". I said confused, not knowing what a Disney movie could have possibly have anything to do with this situation.

"Well at one point during the song 'I'll make a man out of you". He caught my confused expression and started singing the song. "Y'know?" He said.

I coughed back a laugh.

"Yes", I said, pushing him to go on.

"Well during the song they capture a fish. Like this".

His hand dived down in one straight movement and I saw Emmett's hand come out with a large fish in his hand. My jaw dropped when I saw him throw the fish back into the lake.

"What did you do?" I demanded. "You had one".

"Yes, but I want you to learn it".

I mentally cursed Emmett and tried the move for myself. Of course it didn't work. I didn't had strong vampire reflexes. Emmett kept saying I had to think 'ninja'. Right, like that'll help.

Suddenly I stiffened. I felt something slide along my leg. It went up. "Omg!" I gasped in panic as I felt the creature slid against my thigh. Emmett just looked at me once and continued back on his fishing hunt. Seriously, if Edward would have been here, he would have already had me on the side, doing cpr or something. Sometimes Edward's over reactiveness came in handy. Emmett, on the other hand didn't noticed anything.

"E-Emmett". I stuttered, my head turning red in embaressment from what I was about to ask.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, Bella?"

"C-Could you help me, please, with something?" I stuttered. God, could this get any worse.

"Bella, are you blushing?" Emmett asked, his eyes filled with amusement.

I didn't respond to his question, instead I just pleaded with my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked a bit more aware now. He new that something was not right as he watched my face.

"I think there's something in my pants".

"What?" Emmett shook his head, even putting his fingers in his ears to check if there was any water in it.

"T-there's something in my pants. I walked and suddenly something just... slipped in".

"Well, can't you get it out?"

"It's moving". I heard Emmett laugh as I turned red again. Seriously, he was not making this easy for me.

"Ooh my god!" I shrieked. "It just moved again! Emmett, I think it's a snake!" I was panicking now. It felt like the trees around me were spinning and even though the water was freezing, I was sweating with the heat of my sudden panic attack.

"A snake?" He asked, not quite believing it apparently. He cocked his head to the side, studying my face to see if I was joking. He shouldn't question me... he knew I was a bad liar.

"Please, just, get it out. Please". I was too panicked to be embarrassed now.

He strolled over to where I was standing and carefully unzipped my jeans.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" I shrieked when I felt it move again.

In one quick movement Emmett dived his hand into the water. I felt his hand near my core and I blushed a deep red again.

"Bella, will you stop blushing with me standing so close?" Emmett pleaded. I wasn't making it easy for him. He was trying to help me and I was making it worse by pumping fresh blood to my cheeks.

"You overreact a lot, don't you?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. This was not the time to talk about me being a drama queen.

"Bella, it's a fish". In one quick movement his hand was pulled out of the water and he was holding a spluttering fish. "Here you go, Bella, your lunch. And you actually did capture it yourself. On a very unusual way but still. I'm proud of you".

Emmett pulled me out of the water and handed me some dry clothes and a towel. I went to stand behind a large bush and changed while Emmett started putting on a fire. He managed to get it on before I was finished. God, knows how he did it with all this wet wood. He watched as I ate in silence, making jokes every ones in a while which cost me to shoot daggers at him.

Twenty minutes later we started walking again. Emmett having a huge grin on his face. At first I tried to ignore it but now it started to irritate me.

"Will you _stop_ grinning?" I demanded angrily.

"I've been in Bella's pants". He laughed.

"So?"

"Edward's gonna _love _that".

I smacked his head, costing myself more pain than him. He just laughed harder as I jumped up and down, clutching my hand against my chest.

**EPOV**

"Don't you need to hump a pillow somewhere, dog?" I asked angrily after Jacob made yet another joke about 'bloodsuckers'. God, I miss Bella.

He laughed a humourless laugh. "Funny. At least I can kiss a girl without breaking her face".

That was a low blow. "You don't know, if you've never tried".

I was pleased to see that he was embaressed. By the way he talked or thought about Bella sometimes made me think he had no shame at all. "Hey! You stay out of my head!" He defended himself.

"You have no idea how much I want too..."

We continued walking in silence for a couple of minutes when my curiousity suddenly took over.

"So why haven't you kissed? Are you saving yourself for someone special?" I teased him.

"Jep, you're girlfriend".

"Don't start there, Jacob". I threatened him. I was searching for Emmett's thoughts somewhere in the woods but I came up blank. God, where has he taken Bella? I did hear Jessica's thoughts. She was annoying the crap out a Quileute kid. Paul, to be exact. I also knew where Rosalie and Alice were. They were lucky enough to be paired together so they didn't had to do the 'pretend to be a human' act. They were shopping at a mall somewhere.

"That's your weak point isn't it?" Jacob suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What is my weak point?" I sighed in annoyence.

"The fact that you want to touch her so badly but you can't. I feel sorry for you man, I really do. I mean, you're frozen at 17, never getting rid of those raging hormones. 109 years of being a virgin is a really long time. I thought I had it tough with my 16 years. But it makes me feel better that you can't get to touch her either. I know now that someone out there is suffering more than I do".

"You can believe what you want to believe, but remember one thing, Jacob".

"Yeah, and what's that, bloodsucker?"

"I'm made out of stone".

"Soo?"

"Remember that when you order your first Viagra pills".

**BPOV**

"Ooh, Bella, don't look at me like that". Emmett pleaded, trying to cover his smile. He was amused. I was not.

"My hand is purple!"

"Well, you should've known better by now. I mean, you're dating a vampire for crying out loud, you know how hard we are". Emmett grinned and I couldn't help but find the perverty behind his words. I blushed.

"Ooh I love this, baby sis. We should do this more often. You and me, just walking together. I, making you blush and you, trying to hit me all the time".

I rolled my eyes as I continued walking. I didn't even knew where we were going. I trust Emmett so far, knowing that becoming a vampire, means that you have a permanent GPS system in your head.

"So how's my sexually depressed baby brother?" Emmett asked after a while of silence. Emmett wasn't capable of shutting up for only five minutes. I guess he was sort of like Alice in that way.

"Will you please not call him that? And he's doing fine".

Emmett nodded, understanding something I didn't. "You're not getting any action, do you?"

I decided to tell him the truth "None". I sighed.

"I know how you can seduce him". Emmett said, looking at me with enthousiastic eyes. He looked like he had found the cure for cancer.

I thought I might as well humor him. "Tell me".

"Bite him".

"What?" I gasped, thinking I had heard it wrong.

"Bite him, come on! It's a major turn on! Rose does it to me all the time and I swear when she puts her lips to-"

"EMMETT! I don't wanna know!" I cut him off because I really don't want to know about Rose and his... exciting evenings.

"Ooh, right. But I'm serious about the biting thing". He continued.

God, sometimes I wish I was Dorothy and that I could help him find a brain or something.

"Emmett, you guys are made out of stone-" I started but Emmett gasped.

"Ouch, well you're not the most warmhearted person I met aswell-" Emmett looked more than mildly offended.

"Emmett". I groaned in frustration. "I ment physically. You're physically made out of stone".

"Soo?" He asked, still not getting my point.

"I'm just a human".

He laughed. "Yes, we all know that".

"My teeth aren't as strong as yours. I'll probably break all of them trying to bite him".

"Yeah, you're right", Thank god! He finally understood. "You'd be one crazy vampire, drinking blood through a straw for the rest of your endless life".

"So you get my point, than?"

"Yeah, I get it, but when you're a vampire, I should defenitely try the biting thing, Bella. Edward will be blown away".

I sighed. "Well, when I finally become a vampire, I won't have to try to seduce him, because me being a fragile little human is the only thing that's stopping him".

Emmett stopped walking and looked up at me with sad eyes. "Well, than I'm afraid there's no hope for you".

"Thanks, Emmett". I murmured sourly.

**EPOV**

"Give me your shirt!" Jacob yelled again. He has asked me this 5 times already. I looked down at the sad little pile of shredded material at his feet. They used to be his outfit.

"Haha, NO way!"

He looked up at me in panic. "I can't go back... naked".

"It's your own fault. You were the one that lost control and allowed yourself to turn into a dog". I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the last word.

"Well you shouldn't have taunted me". He defended himself.

"Whatever, dude, good luck".

"Gimme your pants!" He was begging now.

I shook my head. "I'm not going back wearing only boxers".

"No? Well imagine having to wear nothing!" He was clearly starting to get angry. I could've helped him, but I found this way too amusing.

"Make a daiper out of leaves, I don't care. I thought dogs enjoyed wombling their things against everything and everyone".

_Now you've really gone too far you filthy bloodsucker._

I turned around and I heard a terrible ripping sound.

Ooh, no he didn't...

He did.

**BPOV**

"Emmett, where are we going?" I asked him again. He wasn't giving me a straight answer. He just said 'Somewhere' or 'You'll see'.

Frankly it was starting to make me nervous. Emmett wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying. He just kept sniffing and pulling me to all kinds of directions.

After 30 minutes he suddenly came into a hald and looked around. He smiled. "Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my lunch".

I focust on the sight he was staring at but I couldn't make something out of it. When I finally did, my heart dropped to my stomach. "OOOMMMGGG! EMMETT IS THAT A BEAR?"

"No, it's a kangaroo". He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Now sit still, you're scaring him. I want it angry, not scared".

He didn't had to ask me to be still. I was frozen in fear. Emmett started making all these animal sounds and the bear growled at him.

"I think he's pissed off enough, Emmett". I managed to whisper.

"Shhh, quiet, Bella". He hissed in a low voice.

Emmett taunted the poor animal some more when he suddenly decided it was enough and lifted the animal up bridal style and ran into the woods with a huge grin and an "I'll be right back!"

When I knew for sure that he was gone I sat carefully down on the ground. I was still shaking in fear. I felt the tears sting in my eyes as I circled my arms around my knees, curling myself up into a tiny ball.

I heard Emmett come back and he circled an arm around my shoulder. I started hyperventilating. "Bella, you're having hysterics. Do you want me to slap you?" That did it. As fast as I got into it, I immediately snapped out of it. I was still a bit dizzy as I leaned all my weight on Emmett. "Bella, it's time to go back. It's 5.30".

Emmett was kind enough to let me jump on his back for the way back home.

My heart rade started to slow down as I knew we were getting closer to the camp. I was looking forward to see Edward.

"Bella, I got as far as I can get without being seen but we have to walk now. Can you stand?" Emmett had stopped making jokes because he knew he had just scared the shit out of me with that bear thing. Instead he was being very sweet now.

I nodded but realized that he couldn't see me. "Yes". I whispered.

I knew he felt guilty. I could see it in his eyes. I slowly let myself slide down his back but as my feet reached the ground, my legs gave in. Emmett cached me before I fell.

"I'll carry you". Emmett murmured and lifted me up, bridal style.

We walked, well Emmett walked with me in his arms for over ten minutes. When I started drifting into sleep I suddenly heard someone shriek.

"Emmett!" I immediately recognized it as Rosalie's voice.

"Rosie!" Emmett replied, practically throwing me out of his arms as he ran into Rosalie's. It hurt when I hit the ground on my ass.

I heard a loud smack and a protesting sound. "Ouch, Alice! Were the hell did you that for?"

"Look what you've did to Bella!"

Emmett looked at me and his eyes went wide in shock. "I'm sorry, Bells". He apologized.

"No harm done". I murmured as I started getting up. I was looking for Edward when I saw two shadows behind a tree.

"Edward?" I called, walking towards the shadows. "Jacob?"

As I reached the edge of the forest, two figures appeared from behind the trees. Jacob and Edward. And they were... naked?

Not even in boxers.. no... totally and completely naked! Well.. they did cover their uhmm... penis with their hands. Jacob grinned at me and Edward was only looking at Jacob. His eyes pitch black in fury.

My mouth opened and closed again. I didn't knew what to say. How did this happen?

Instead of asking that question I just asked: "Do I want to know?"

"No". They both said at the same time.

"Good. I'm going to turn around now". I did what I said without looking back, not even wanting to know how they had become naked. I was just glad they were both alive and in one piece.

I walked over to Alice and the rest of the Cullens. When I suddenly heard a loud roar. Emmett went to stand behind Rosalie immediately and she rolled her eyes.

"Emmett". Alice sighed, shaking her head. "You should really learn how to hide your thoughts".

But as she said those last words, both Jacob and Edward came running over towards us. Thankfully having clothes on again.

"YOU LEAD HER TO A BEAR? HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNCAREFULL?" Edward roared, drawing a lot of attention.

"HE DID WHAT?" Jacob yelled. Poor Emmett, even though I was still pissed at him, the poor guy looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? The girl is a danger magnet... we all know that". Emmett defended himself in a weak voice. Still hiding behind Rosalie.

"SO YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT WITH THAT SUPER NOSE OF YOURS YOU DIDN'T KNEW THAT THERE WAS A BEAR ONLY A COUPLE OF FEET AWAY FROM BELLA?"

"Hey, no need to be hurtful". Emmett, whined, covering his nose with his hand. I didn't even knew vampires could be embarrassed.

Edward's eyes were black with fury. I saw Jessica trying to make a move on him earlier but she didn't dare to come close now.

"Fine!" Emmett grumbled after a while. "I may have lead Bella to the bear on purpose but she wasn't in any danger anyways. I was with her".

"Ooh, yeah, you think that'll sooth me?" Edward roared as Jacob yelled all kind of insults at him.

"Y'now what? Yes, I've lead Bella to a bear on purpose so that I could eat! But I've also did something you two virgins could only dream of doing". Emmett looked at me and smirked. No he wasn't going to tell them now was he?

"I've been in Bella's pants".

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" Jacob and Edward yelled at the same time. Edward went silent for a moment as Jacob continued screaming at Emmett. I didn't knew it was possible but Edward's eyes turned even darker.

Jacob and Edward looked at me with sad and batrayed eyes. Like I had just killed their mom or something. My eyes widened. "No!" I gasped. "You guys always assume the worst. It wasn't like that".

Edward turned back at Emmett again and I knew that he was trying to puzzle down all the pieces. Suddenly his head shot up.

"Emmett". He said in a dangerously calm voice. It made even Jacob shut up for a moment. "I'm giving you till the count of three to run for your life. I'd better use it if I were you".

He didn't had to tell him twice. Emmett ran off at human speed first but then he quickly disappeared, screaming like a girl.

"Come on". Edward said to Jacob and they both ran after him.

"What a fool". Rosalie sighed. I hadn't noticed that Alice was gone when I suddenly heard her scream from her tent.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Get in this tent right now! We have to discuss something!" I sighed as I walked to my doom. Alice was probably waiting there with all the make up in the world, trying to make me look 'pretty' for whatever would be on the schedule that night. I gasped as I opened the tent. I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Sorry, guys, I had to end it there. Don't worry, nobody died.

So... What did ya think? :D

Loved it? Hated it?

Please, let me know! :)

Next chapter there'll me more Bella VS Jessica revenges.

Love,

Myrthe.


End file.
